Unrequited Love
by MysticAngel77
Summary: Many men and demon alike have fallen for Kagome's charms, but only unrequited love will save her now... but will Sesshoumaru's icy heart melt in time? Or will another demon have to take his place...
1. Default Chapter

**Unrequited Love**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I'm just borrowing them to write a spiffy story!

Dark raven hair whipped around her face as Kagome sprinted through the dense forest, Shippou clutched tightly in her arms. She jumped over fallen logs, and twisted around trees desperately trying to get away from the mass of youkai behind them. 

Kagome cursed Inuyasha's gullibility. Kikyou had betrayed him _again, _leaving them in the hands of Naraku and his horde of demon puppets. The small group was split up when Naraku opened a void in his hand to shoot out a mass of youkai at Kagome.  Sensing that Inuyasha would immediately use his kaze no kizu on the flood of demons, Naraku coiled his tentacles around the hanyou rapidly.  

Thus leaving Kagome and Shippou to themselves.

Oh how Kagome wished that Sango hadn't been wounded from a previous battle so that she and Miroku could be here now, helping her.  Of course Miroku felt obligated to stay by Sango's side since her injury was caused from protecting him.  Sometimes Kagome wondered how Sango couldn't see the love reflected in the monk's eyes when he looked at the demon slayer.  How she longed to see that same look in a certain silver-haired, amber-eyed hanyou…But when he looked at Kagome, all he saw was _her_, the earth and clay replica of his former lover.

A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

Shippou shuddered against her in fear, startled from her thoughts, Kagome ran faster and dried her eyes.  Trying to think quickly, she masked their scents by using the simple spell she learned from Kaede.  She didn't know how well it would help, but it was all she could think of at the time.  

When they reached a clearing, Kagome stopped. Her breath hitched, in front of her were thousands of Naraku's youkai. Kagome turned around and ran back to the shelter of the forest. She knew was tiring rapidly, but she couldn't let them hurt Shippou!

'I can't let those demons lay a claw on Shippou!  He's like a son to me.  I have to protect him, even if that means my life.'  She vowed with determination as another thought struck her, 'Not like anyone would miss me anyways…' 

 Somehow she dodged the youkai looking for her within the forest and ran back to the field where Inuyasha was still fighting.  She'd still be fighting too, instead of running, but she had quickly run out of arrows.

'Damn, I knew I should have let Hojo teach me sword fighting!' Kagome thought with a grimace as she thought of the multiple times Hojo lectured her on self defense while in her time.  He had been worried about her, like always, and offered to teach her basic sword fighting.  It was hard for her to picture the gentile, caring Hojo with a sword.

***FLASH BACK***

_"Hey, Higurashi!"  Hojo waved frantically as he approached Kagome after school.  _

_Kagome sighed and waved back politely as Hojo came to a stop in front of her and presented her a brochure.  She looked at it blankly for a while until Hojo spoke up at her unspoken question._

_"It's a class for sword fighting and self defense!"  He said excitedly to her as he took the pamphlet and flipped through the pages to show her pictures.  "See!  You learn all these great moves!  And of course it keeps your body in great health!  Just what you need Higurashi!  I've taken these classes for a couple years now and I just realized that this could be what you need.  Especially to get your body back in shape after that coma you just came out of a couple weeks ago.  What do you say?"  He finished with a dashing smile that would make any other girl at her school swoon._

_"Uh- Thanks Hojo-kun!  But I'm really not into sword fighting…I don't like fighting at all really! Hehe…Um, thanks anyways though!  Bye!"  Kagome said as she anxiously slipped by Hojo and jogged home. _

_'Man!  That boy never gives up!  I feel bad that I never have time to really get to know him…but'  She thought as she fingered the bottle with the shards around her neck, 'I have too many responsibilities to live like a normal teenage girl anymore.'_

_She raced up the stairs to her family shrine, through the courtyard to the old well house she had seen too much lately and jumped in._

***END FLASH BACK***

But now she really wished she had taken that offer.

Kagome bit her lip as she pondered, 'Even though I have been meditating with Kaede and Miroku a lot lately, I still don't know how to harness the full extent of my powers' She could feel it rising inside her, begging to help her, but Kagome had no clue how to release it!  She could also feel the soft hum of power that the shards around her neck were creating.

'The shards!  Duh, Kagome, of course they're after the shards!  Great, if I lose them Inuyasha will be _really_ pissed at me'  Kagome huffed at that thought and struggled to will her body into running faster.  

Panting from being out of breath, Kagome nearly cried in relief when Inuyasha's red haori came into view at the edge of the forest.  Kagome broke through the trees and skidded to a halt, almost falling over. To her right was a portion of the youkai that chased her through the forest, the second wave of youkai was slowly approaching from the line of trees to her left. Clutching onto Shippou tighter, Kagome backed up until she was between both sides. She glanced around her nervously, desperately trying to find any crack in their defense. Kagome knew she couldn't fight them, she had no arrows!  And Inuyasha was too busy to come to her rescue.  Inuyasha was fighting Naraku himself, and with a closer look Kagome noticed that Kouga had shown up and started fending off the circle of youkai.  

'Probably when I was running my ass off in the woods.' She thought as her attention was drawn back to the youkai surrounded her and her pup.  Her eyebrows knitted together as she squeezed Shippou to her breast.  She didn't know what to do.  The humming of the shards was getting stronger.

Shippou wiggled from her arms, standing in front of her. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you!" Shippou proceeded to use his fox fire, attacking any youkai that came close. After a while, he wore out. Jumping back to Kagome's shoulder he wiped the beaded sweat from his tiny forehead. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered as the youkai came closer. 

Kagome hugged him closer to her. "Its ok Shippou…you were great, I bet your father would be proud."  The kit sniffled and buried his head in her chest as Kagome backed up further until her back bumped against a tree.  Her heart stilled at the youkai closing in on them.

Shakily Kagome stood there against the tree, panicking she thought, 'Is this really the end?  I'm not ready to die!  No!'  

Shippou could feel her body quivering with emotion; he smelt her fear, but mostly her anger.  Then he saw it.

Kagome's eyes hardened as she felt her whole body tingling with sensations.  Power was radiating off her in waves and it only seemed to fuel the oncoming youkai's lust for blood even further.

With a burst of power she didn't know she had, Kagome raised a shield around them before the youkai attacked. The youkai attacked the barrier fiercely, weakening it with each blow. Kagome sank to her knees, trying to think of something to do.  She didn't even know how she created the shield to begin with!

'INUYASHA!' her mind screamed as her barrier collapsed under the intense pounding by the swarm of youkai above her.

Inuyasha was dodging Naraku's swipes at his already battered and bloody body when he sensed a power spike nearby.  He looked back and almost dropped his sword when he spotted Kagome huddled on the ground holding a trembling kitsune.  That wasn't what shocked him though; it was the fact that she was surrounded by hundreds of Naraku's youkai that sent fear coursing through the hanyou.

"KAGOME!!!"  Inuyasha screamed as he sent a power blast at Naraku, succeeding in tearing his flesh apart until Naraku's body dissolved into a wooden doll and hair on the dusty ground below. 

'Fucking asshole!  Distracted me so he could get to Kagome I bet!'  Inuyasha growled as he sped toward the dome of youkai he knew Kagome was under.  He just prayed he wasn't too late.

***FLASH BACK***

_"Bitch!  Stay the fuck out of my business!"  Inuyasha yelled into Kagome's face.  They had previously fought with the wind demon, Kagura that had not ended the way the hanyou would have liked._

_"What?!  If it wasn't for me you would've been blown to pieces!!  You should THANK me you jerk!"  Kagome screeched with her eyes wide and angry._

_"I should THANK you for SITTING me?!?! What the fuck, wench!  I was gonna fucking tear her to bits, but nooooo, some bitch SAT me!  And cuz you SAT me, the fucking attack she sent to ME was directed at YOU, you bitch!"  Face red as his haori and fists clenched at his sides, Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and spoke in softer tones, "What if the spell didn't wear off in time Kagome?  What if I didn't get there in time to push you out of the way?"_

_He felt arms surround his waist as Kagome laid her head against his back.  "I'm sorry…"  she whispered.  Worry flickered through his eyes before they hardened again._

_He moved out of her arms and spoke roughly, "Yeah well, don't do it again wench!"  And he left her there to think over his words as he went to distract himself from the days events.  _

_'I could have lost her today…NO, I won't ever lose her.  I'll always be there to protect her… always…'_

***END FLASH BACK***

Eyes hardened in determination, Inuyasha practically flew to the huddled mass of demon flesh, intent on killing every single one of them for even daring to touch his Kagome.

Over the sound of ripping flesh and demon snarls he heard her terrified scream as he neared, then all he saw was a bright flash before his world went dark.

Kouga had driven back most of the demons that tried to take advantage of Inuyasha's occupied state.  At first he was just here to see how his woman was doing, but when he saw no sign of her with Inuyasha, he became worried and irritated that the dog-breath couldn't protect HIS woman.  Naraku had taken that moment of distraction on Inuyasha's part and struck Inuyasha through the chest with a tentacle and swiped his feet from under him with another.  

Kouga had come to the rescue, to Inuyasha's chagrin, and gave the youkai surrounding Naraku and Inuyasha a different target.  The wolf demon grinned confidently and cracked his knuckles at the snarling neko-youkai in front of him.  Faster than it could react, Kouga had used his shard-induced speed to rip a sizeable hole through the youkai's gut.  Blood splattered across his face as he charged another.   

His worry increased when he could smell Kagome near and that she was scared beyond belief.  He reached his senses out to locate her as he still fought furiously with the never- ending mass of demons.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha send a powerful blast towards Naraku and then saw a streak of red as the hanyou shot towards the forest edge.  He only had one thought.

'Kagome!'

Kouga immediately took off in a whirlwind after Inuyasha to what seemed like a pile of youkai, but he stopped when a distinct smell overtook his senses.  

Kagome's blood.  And lots of it.  A blood-curdling scream pierced his sensitive ears as a bright light exploded around them.  He shut his eyes against it.  He felt a hard body crash into him, knocking them both to the ground, then all he knew was emptiness.


	2. Only For You

Unrequited Love 

Chapter 2:  Only For You

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha, although I _would_ like to own Sesshoumaru… purr

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews already!  It helps the writing process a lot.  On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

High above the Western lands, a pair of amber eyes flickered briefly in annoyance as a pungent smell wafted into the nostrils of the viewer.  In silent recognition, he descended to a more suitable altitude.

Surveying his lands for unwanted guests had never been a joyful duty for the taiyoukai.  But in a time of unrest and with Naraku slinking about with his puppets, one can never be too cautious.  So for that reason, he was out here, scouring his lands for days on end to ensure that his lands were kept under his tight control. 

It could also be the fact that Rin's constant babble and Jaken's infuriating obsession with his Lord was slowly aggravating the stoic and seemingly emotionless Sesshoumaru to the point where he needed anything to get his mind off things, and more importantly his left eye to stop twitching.  Nah…

As he neared the ground he quickly began to make more observations from what he concluded before.  Not only was the stench of Naraku still thick and abrasive in the air, but so was that of his hanyou half brother.

'Has the half-breed finally been defeated by the pest Naraku?  Or has the little whelp somehow, by sheer luck, succeeded in ridding these lands of the demon?'  Sesshoumaru scoffed as he stepped over a pile of lifeless youkai bodies.  His nose quickly led him to Inuyasha, who slumped above what seemed to be an unconscious wolf demon.  Sesshoumaru took notice that it was Kouga, the prince of the Northern Lands territory whom his half brother was heaped upon and took much satisfaction in giving the unsuspecting canines a slight nudge with his foot.  The slight nudge sent Inuyasha's body tumbling off the wolf demon's and it came to rest before a most gruesome pile of severed limbs.

Flaring his nostrils at the unwelcome stench of rotting flesh, Sesshoumaru turned to take his leave.  Before he successfully took a step away from the field, another, more prominent scent invaded his senses and stopped him abruptly.  The almost electric smell of power, uncontrolled power at that.  Finding that the source of this unknown power was coming from the forest's edge, Sesshoumaru casually went to investigate.

'This Sesshoumaru is curious to see what creature has displayed this amount of power on my lands.  If it is not already dead, I will see that it is destroyed immediately.'  Flexing his claws and keeping his guard up for any sign of an oncoming attack, the taiyoukai proceeded to clear his way toward the still present pulse of power.  Flicking out his poison whip expertly, he disposed of what was left of shredded muscle and charred flesh to make his way easier to his destination.

A few meters from him, he could spot a huddled mass lying in congealed blood.  He could almost taste the copper tang from where he stood.  Stepping closer, he noticed that there was a definite ring of scorched earth around the prone figure bathed in blood ahead of him.  With a slight arch of one pristine, silver eyebrow, he stepped closer to what he could tell now was the body of a ningen woman.  Well, what was left of the body at least.  She was lying almost completely on her stomach, with raven locks coated in the sticky substance of her own blood and matted against her cheek.  Her ribs seemed to be caved inwards and her leg was positioned in an odd angle with deep gashes that gave the viewer a nice display of her polished white bone underneath.  Undeterred by the gore before him, Sesshoumaru listened intently for any sign that the mass of human flesh was still alive.  

'Hn, a slight pulse is still detectable.  Ningens,' He scoffed, 'so fragile yet so stubborn in death.  What annoying creatures.'  His emotionless golden eyes snapped back to the sprawled mass before him when he heard a slight whimper.  It had come from under the ningen.  Carelessly, the demon lord pushed over the girl with his foot, having her lay on her back.

'Wonderful, now I have hanyou _and_ ningen scent on this Sesshoumaru, how revolting.'

From rolling the girl on her back he was surprised to find a kitsune pup curled into a ball in the pool of blood on the ground.  Not like that small amount of emotion registered on his face though, the elegant quirk of his eyebrow was all any onlooker would notice.  Upon further inspection he noticed that the kit was not harmed, but the blood coating him was that of the girl that had lay above him.  

'Interesting, a ningen protecting a youkai pup.  The strong power must have come from the wench then, although hard to believe, but it is certain it did not come from this kitsune.  No matter, she will die soon enough from her loss of blood.'  With that final thought, Sesshoumaru turned from the pair and casually made his way back to the form of his unconscious half-brother intent on finally claiming what was his.  The Tetsuaiga.  

Having the half-breed unable to protest the demon Lord's actions made it seem unfair and without honor to the taiyoukai.  Pondering on this thought, he did not notice the arrival of another in the clearing until the loud slap of their feet against the cold and damp ground stirred him from his thoughts.  He turned abruptly with Toujkin unsheathed and ready at his side only to spot his ward, Rin, standing above the pair he had just inspected with Ah Un, his two headed dragon behind her.  Sending a cold glare in the direction of the demon, which clearly said 'Why did you not keep her at the castle as were my orders?' he stepped closer to the child that had taken a liking to following the demon Lord around.  

Her face was paler than normal, he noticed with a slight frown.  She was looking into the face of the ningen girl as she started to shake, and to the demon Lord's dismay, she started to leak from her eyes.  'Ningens and their infernal emotions.' He thought as he fought back the urge to sigh.  Thinking nothing of it, he turned to get Ah Un ready for their departure, but was stopped by a harsh tug on his pant leg.

Wide brown tear-filled eyes stared up at him as Rin spoke, "Sesshoumaru-sama!  Sesshoumaru-sama!  Please save Kagome-neechan like you did Rin!"  She cried desperately as she took glances at the blood stained figure not but a few feet away.  She knew her Sesshoumaru-sama could save the dying miko, he had done it for her once and he would do it again!  Right?

***FLASH BACK***

_'Wolves, everywhere… have to run!  Rin must run away!'  The little girl panted as her small legs pumped faster to keep her pace ahead of the canine pursuers._

_The wolves had been feasting earlier on the inhabitants of the village that Rin stayed in since her parents were killed by bandits.  The people there had given her shelter and scraps of food that they could spare.  _

_A vision of an angel cloaked in white with a silvery mane and a golden gaze entered her mind as she ran into the depths of the forest.  She had been caring for the angel since she found him wounded one day and everyday since she had come with food and water from the village.  The little girl thought nothing of it though, even when the villagers beat her for stealing their food for the stranger._

_The wolves were closing in on her fast, she could almost feel them nipping at her heels, hungry for her flesh.  A root in the forest floor caught her off guard and she stumbled to the ground.  The wolves howled in triumph and she only knew pain before the light drifted from her eyes… suddenly though she awoke with no pain.  Confused she looked around to find herself staring into molten amber orbs, and then she knew everything would be all right.  Her angel had saved her.  Her Sesshoumaru-sama…_

***END FLASH BACK***

She tugged harder on Sesshoumaru's pant leg, vehemently trying to get him to understand.  Another wave of tears spilled over her cheeks and onto the already soaked ground below her.

"Rin will never ask for anything else, Rin swears!  Please save Kagome-neechan, Sesshoumaru-sama!  PLEASE!"  The little girl begged through her sobs as she rubbed her eyes.

Touched more than he would ever admit by the powerful display by his ward, he let a sigh escape his lips as he headed once more toward the motionless body of the wench Rin seemed to care so much for.  

"Rin," He spoke firmly as he stood above Kagome's body.  The little girl smiled as bright as the sun, still with tears in her eyes as she looked at the demon Lord.  Understanding his tone, she skipped lightly over to the two-headed dragon and waited patiently while curling her shoulder length brown hair around her fingertips.

He towered over the human, whose skin was already turning a deathly shade of white.  With a final glance at Rin, he unsheathed Tenseiga from his side as it pulsed, the sword eager to return life into this girl, even if it's master was not.  With a swift cut through the air above Kagome's unmoving body, he succeeded in driving away the soul eating demons of the afterworld from taking her soul.

Kagome's back arched off the ground as her lungs expanded, taking in precious air into her body.  She lay back down on the ground, still unconscious from the massive amount of blood loss.  Her skin took on a pleasant glow that ensured Sesshoumaru that indeed the girl would be fine once she awoke.  Curious as to what actually transpired here earlier that day, the demon Lord made a decision.  Bending down carefully as to not dirty his crisp, clean clothing; he placed his hand on Kagome's forehead.  Closing his eyes, he probed at her mental barriers.  Surprised at the force he needed to use to bypass them, he focused with more determination than before.

'She is unconscious and yet she can still fight this Sesshoumaru, what an interesting ningen…' He thought as he mentally pounded against Kagome's barriers.

Coming out of his panicked state, Shippou no longer felt the warm body that used to be surrounding him in a comforting gesture.  Remembering everything that took place he scrambled to his little feet and saw right away where the missing person had gone.  He found Kagome sprawled on her back next to him lying in a lake of dried blood.  He started to panic again when he saw the hunched form of Sesshoumaru over Kagome, looking like he was thinking really hard about something.  He jumped when a small voice called to him from his right.

"Shippou-chan!  Sesshoumaru-sama is saving Kagome-neechan because Rin asked him to!  Isn't Sesshoumaru-sama the best?!"  Rin squealed happily as she grabbed onto Shippou's hand and drug him over to play in the tall grass next to Ah Un.

 Finally breaking through Kagome's mind block, Sesshoumaru began searching through her recent memories of the present day.  He felt each emotion and heard each thought she had as she desperately tried to escape the herd of youkai out for her blood.  His inner demon raged at the fact that her mind screamed for his half-brother and how broken her spirit felt when she knew he would not be there to save her.  Her mind showed him how the youkai ripped and shredded her skin mercilessly and how she protected the kitsune even as the jaws of another youkai clamped onto her leg.  He saw a replay of the power burst she exuded before she collapsed from blood loss and was taken aback from the raw, untapped power ability she had.  Yet he was confused as to why it felt like she had no control over it.

'Not only is she beautiful for a human, but her power level is astounding…' He was startled at his own thoughts about the miko's appearance.  He, the Western Taiyoukai, had thought a ningen beautiful?  Preposterous, yet he could not keep his mind from straying to the first time he saw her with his half-brother.

Raven hair whipped freely around her as she had stood gripping her bow taught with an arrow notched straight at him.  A blazing inferno raged in her blue-gray eyes and yet there was a slight fear laced behind her determination.  Not a fear of him, he remembered, but a fear of what he would do to her precious hanyou.  He scoffed at her loyalty to the mutt.  She laid out her love on a silver platter to the half-breed, yet he ignored her and still went in search for the clay imitation of his dead lover.  Something inside Sesshoumaru burned with jealousy.  He squashed the thought ruthlessly before it could surface.  A gruff voice accompanied by a growl brought Sesshoumaru out of his trance-like state. 

"What the fuck are you doing to Kagome you bastard?!  Get the hell away from her!"  Inuyasha yelled as he wobbled from his still recovering injuries.  Blood slowly oozed from his healing wound on his shoulder where Naraku tried to spear him through the heart.  

Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand from Kagome's warm forehead and slowly stood to his full height, ignoring his whelp of a brother for the time being, which only caused Inuyasha to become more infuriated.

"Well?!  You fucking asshole!  KAZE NO KI-"  

"Oi!  Dog-breath, what's all the yelling for?!"  Kouga bellowed from his position sitting on the ground.  He rubbed the back of his head lightly as he stood and noticed the other person in the clearing with them.

'What's inu-kurro's brother doing here?  And why is he standing in front of Kagome?  Kagome!'  Just realizing what his purpose was in coming here in the beginning, Kouga turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey dog-breath!  How come Sesshoumaru has MY woman?!"  He growled and bared his teeth at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru bristled slightly at Kouga's comment about Kagome, he knew the wolf had no claim on her, but for some reason it still angered him.  As Inuyasha and Kouga thoroughly 'discussed' whom Kagome belonged to, Sesshoumaru casually glanced down to take notice of the girl on topic.  Her heart rate sped up, indicating her wake from sleep soon.  Almost too quickly her eyes blinked open, long eyelashes fluttering across her flushed skin.  Sesshoumaru watch in fascination as her emotions were rapidly displayed on her face when she saw him staring down on her, confusion, realization, fear, confusion again and he thought he saw gratitude before she groggily sat up and placed her head in her palm.

"Ouch, someone get the number of the bus that ran me over?"  Kagome said quietly as she tried to rub the pain from her head.

"Kagome!"  Kouga exclaimed as he swiftly appeared by her side, leaving Inuyasha mouth agape at his sudden disappearance.  He kneeled next to her and took her hand in his, "I tried to get to you, but there was this blast and-"

"Shut up wimpy wolf!  And get your mangy paws offa her!"  Inuyasha yelled as he stepped closer to where Kagome was sitting, still eyeing Sesshoumaru.  "And YOU, you bastard!  What were you doing to Kagome?!"  He demanded as he pointed Tetsaiga at his older half-brother.

Kagome moaned in pain and put her hands over her ears as Inuyasha's bellowing brought on a raging migraine.  She was curious to what happened as the rest of them, but couldn't he wait until she said she was ok?!

"You leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone!" Rin's little voice sounded from a few yards away, "He brought Kagome-neechan back like he did for Rin!  Sesshoumaru-same used his-"

"Rin."  Sesshoumaru spoke as he locked his icy gaze onto his brother's angry one.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Rin asked with a toothy smile as she looked towards him.

"Take Ah Un and go back to the castle."  He ordered without a hint of emotion detectable in his voice.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin chirped and skipped to the two-headed dragon.  Before she hopped on she shouted over to him,  "Sesshoumaru-sama, will Kagome-neechan and Shippou-chan be coming with us?  Please?"  When she received no answer, she quietly mounted the dragon and waved goodbye to Shippou as they flew off.

Thinking over Rin's request, he ignored the sputtering protests of his brother and the wolf over the idea of him taking the girl with him.  If he did decide to have the girl accompany him, it would anger Inuyasha greatly, and it would give Rin someone to amuse herself with during the days.  Not to mention the girl owed him for saving her life.  Nodding, he had made his choice.

"The miko will come with me."  He spoke with authority, daring them to oppose his decision. 

"What?!  No way in hell you bastard!"  Inuyasha screeched as he positioned Tetsuaiga in front of him, ready to charge at the demon Lord.

"I'm not letting MY woman go with another inu-kurro!  It's enough that I have to deal with this mutt-face hangin' around her all the time!"  Kouga yelled as he got into a defensive crouch. 

"I never said you had a choice.  The girl comes with me."  Sesshoumaru spoke icily as he glared at his two opponents.

"Like hell!"  Inuyasha said as he charged Sesshoumaru with a furious snarl.

"OSUWARI!"  Kagome screamed still with her eyes closed and hands rubbing in slow circles on her temples.  

THUMP

"Bitch!  What'd you do that for?!"  Inuyasha sputtered from his face plant on the ground.

Kagome huffed and stood, finally taking notice of the state her clothes were in.  Bloody and tattered, they weren't doing a good job of covering her, not that her school uniform accomplished that to begin with.  Angered at Inuyasha's lack of display of caring for her well being at the time, she stomped over to his form on the ground.

"OSUWARI!!"

THUMP

"OW, bitch!! Stop that!"

"Did you even think about asking me how I was feeling?!  You jerk!  If what Rin said is true, then I owe Sesshoumaru for saving my life!"  Kagome yelled, she was about to scream more, but a ball of fur jumped into her arms and squealed in delight.

"Kagome!!!  I was so worried!  You weren't moving and I thought that the demons killed you and I didn't know what to do so I just laid there and then and then…sniffles..then Sesshoumaru showed up and he saved you Kagome!  Whaaaa!!!!  sniffles  I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, don't leave me! Whaaaaaaa!!!"  Shippou wailed as he nuzzled further into Kagome's bloodstained blouse.  

"Shh, Shippou, it's all right.  I won't leave you, I promise."  Kagome comforted the kitsune as she cradled him in her arms.  She gave Inuyasha a glare as he stood from the ground and dusted himself off.  Turning to the stoic taiyoukai, she spoke.

Sesshoumaru had never felt such a feeling course through him as what he was feeling now.  He saw the rosy hue adorn her cheeks as she kept her gaze on his and he could sense her growing nervousness.  The fire in her eyes, he noticed, had not been extinguished from the last time he saw her, and he also noted that the passion she awoke in him when staring at him with those alluring eyes was still ever present.  'She is just a ningen.'  He had to keep repeating to himself as he stared at her heart shaped face, her budding lips and the creamy flesh exposed from her indecent clothing.  It took a minute for his brain to comprehend that she was speaking to him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for saving my life, I-I don't know how to repay you…"  She said as she looked into his amber gaze.  The heat of that gaze sent chills up Kagome's spine.  Whether they were chills from the fear he arose in her or chills from the desire awakening in her from his intense stare; she didn't know.

"You will return with me to my palace," he spoke quickly to her offer of repayment, "to…teach and befriend Rin."  He congratulated himself on thinking of the perfect plan to get the girl to go with him.  Not that he actually wanted the ningen around him of course, it was for Rin.  'Yes, for Rin.'  

Inuyasha balked at his calmly stated demand and started to growl, before he could yell out his frustrations with the situation, Kagome blinked out of her stupor and addressed Sesshoumaru herself.

"How long would I be there… with Rin?"  She asked with a slight gulp.  She knew she was trembling, she just hoped the others didn't notice.  She was dizzy from yelling at Inuyasha and probably from the amount of blood she lost before.  Her body still needed time to recover, and a heated argument with the potential to get violent was NOT the thing she needed at this point in time.

It took a moment for the demon Lord to answer, as he studied her, "Until I am satisfied." 

As Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way to yell more directly into Sesshoumaru's face, Kouga was quietly thinking about the occurrences as of late.  'Why has Sesshoumaru taken an interest to Kagome?  It just doesn't make sense, he hates ningens, but he has a little human girl as his ward…Although, if Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome, there is no way I could fight him in a fair match for her.  I will have to take my chances at a later time then.'

"Oi!  Sesshoumaru!  You better take care of my woman, or else I'll hunt you down and make you pay!  See ya later dog-face!"  With that said, Kouga took off, a cloud of dust in his wake.  

"Keh, wimpy wolf gives up so easily, but I sure as hell wont!  Kagome, you aren't going anywhere with this bastard!"  Inuyasha sneered as he stood in a protective stance in front of Kagome.  He wouldn't lose her to his older brother, especially not when he hadn't sorted out his feelings for her yet.  Couldn't she see that he needed her with him?  

"But Inuya-"  

"No buts wench!  We still have shards to find and Naraku to kill!  You can't just go with this asshole and forget your duties!  It was YOU who broke the shinkon in the first place, wench!"  He sheathed Tetsuaiga and crossed his arms over his chest as if his last argument was the winning point in their debate.  Kagome, on the other hand, was taking that comment completely different.

'Is that all he thinks of me?  His loyal shard detector?'  Kagome was feeling very hurt by Inuyasha's confession to what she meant to him, but she was also angry.  Angry at him for being so self-concerned and angry at herself for not seeing it sooner.  She glared at him heatedly and his ears flattened against his skull, he knew that look, it meant he was eating dirt in about 5 seconds, but after that glare, her features calmed until she was staring blankly at the hanyou.  Turning to Sesshoumaru, she spoke quietly again while staring at the ground around her feet.

"May I go home first to retrieve some things to bring along?"

The taiyoukai took in her sullen appearance and her compliance to his demand as he thought over her request.  'She had better not try and get out of this agreement while gathering her things, but I suppose it would do no harm in allowing her this reprieve.'

"You may.  I will accompany you and we will take our leave immediately thereafter, and you will not dally."  He spoke with an underlying threat of pain if his words were gone against.  

"What?!  You're actually going with him?!  Bitch!  I said no!"  Face almost as red as his haori, Inuyasha fisted his hands at his sides to keep from shaking the girl next to him.  She obviously didn't understand that he wanted her to stay!  

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's attempts to change her mind and remained facing Sesshoumaru, "My home is close to the clearing with the bone-eaters well, I'll make my way there and meet you-" 

"I will take you.  Come."  The demon Lord spoke briskly as he extended his clawed hand to her.  He locked his amber gaze with Inuyasha as he grasped Kagome by the waist, who still had Shippou clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

Inuyasha shook with rage upon seeing Sesshoumaru hold HIS Kagome so close to him as he prepared to fly off towards the well.  Snarling, he unsheathed Tetsuaiga, the sword taking on its larger shape in an instant and glared at his half-brother in a challenge.  He was angered further when Sesshoumaru smirked at him and levitated off the ground with Kagome in his arm.

'I have already won, little brother.'  Sesshoumaru allowed a small grin of triumph spread across his face as he tightened his hold on Kagome.

A strangled cry of rage from Inuyasha was the last thing they heard as they flew from the clearing.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  So how'd you guys like it? J  Am I doing ok so far?   Lemme know what you think and I'll happily try to incorporate any suggestions!  As long as positive reviews keep coming in, I'll take that as a sign to keep writing.  Thanks!


	3. Ownership

Unrequited Love 

Chapter 3:  Ownership

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I DO own the plushy, the role playing game, the movies, the life size doll – erm…cough

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to get out!  I was being fussy with the way I wanted certain things to go.  Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A warm breeze lifted a stray lock of ebony hair passed the vacant eyes of a pondering Kagome.  It had been a couple hours since Sesshoumaru and she arrived at the taiyoukai's castle, deep within the western lands.  To Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru had waited patiently for her by the dry wells edge as she collected some things she thought she would need for her 'visit' at the demon Lord's castle.  Thankfully the well had allowed Shippou to pass over with her, since he wouldn't release her tattered shirt from his little claws.  It was also in her favor that her family wasn't home at the time of her arrival, or they would have asked questions that she was incapable of answering.  She had written them a note saying that she had stopped by to pick up supplies and that she would be home again soon.

'And I WILL go home again.'  Kagome thought determinedly as she searched her yellow pack for something to amuse the children who were playing tag in the garden in front of her.

She had brought chocolate and other candy she was sure Shippou and Rin would enjoy, books for teaching the little girl, and some of her own schoolbooks to catch up on her studies.  She would need the information when she went back to school.  She was determined to get her education, and even the Ice Prince couldn't stop her!  Setting the candy she had retrieved from her bag on the grass next to her, she remembered how the said youkai had treated her when he brought her to his home.

Lugging her overloaded yellow pack out of the well, she was met with the emotionless amber gaze of an annoyed inu-youkai.  Without a word passing between them, he had slung her pack over his shoulder and promptly lifted her in the same position.  Her outburst of being handled like a sack of potatoes, nor her squeaks of displeasure at being upside down while so high up off the ground even phased the stoic taiyoukai.  Yanking on his silky mane though however did earn her a deep-throated growl of warning as Shippou held back snickering from his seat on Kagome's back.  

'I still don't think it's fair that his hair is nicer than mine!'  She thought with a scowl.  Ripping more grass from the well-manicured lawn, she didn't notice the bouncing child coming toward her.  'Stupid, girlish looking, cold-hearted, arrogant bast-'

"Kagome-neechan!  Does Kagome-neechan not like the flowers Rin picked for her?"  Rin said as she plopped down on the grass in front of Kagome, a pout forming on her face.  Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome noticed Rin had been speaking to her and quickly began to reassure the little girl.  

"Oh Rin, they're wonderful!  I was just thinking about what we can do with the pretty flowers you picked.  Have you ever made flower jewelry?"  She knew she had caught Rin's attention from the fascinated look on the girls face and how she bounced up and down from her seat on the grass. 

"Rin didn't think you could make jewelry from flowers!  Show Rin!"  At this moment a ball of red fur launched itself into Kagome's chest, knocking her over onto the grass.  She laughed when she realized Shippou was standing on her belly and had a very satisfied grin on his face.

"You're it Kagome!"  He squealed as he bounced off her stomach to land next to Rin on the lawn.  Rin giggled as Kagome hoisted herself back into an upright position with an evil grin on her face.

"Hey Shippou, lets play tag later and do something a lot more fun now!"  Kagome winked at Rin while the kit's eyes grew big as he nodded his head excitedly.    

Kagome and Rin giggled with each other as they put the flower jewelry they made on the disgruntled Shippou, unaware that they had caught the attention of a certain youkai.  He noticed rays from the setting sun were illuminating Kagome's form as she propped herself up against a tree, facing him with Rin in her lap.  Both of them were covered with flower chains.  Musical laughter reached his sensitive ears as he took note of her brilliant smile, more brilliant than the sun kissing her hair.  She looked like an angel.

He immediately shook himself from that thought.  'Humans are disgusting creatures not comparable to beauty such as an angel,' he thought to himself.  He found himself gazing back at her though when another gentle laugh sounded from his garden.  He found himself conflicting with his recent thought.  

'Maybe she is not human…' Sesshoumaru pondered as he forced himself to leave the window to get back to his work.  If he were to get anything done that evening, he would have to stop thinking of the wench.  

Some things in life are harder than they appear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Phew, those kids have energy to spare!'  Kagome thought to herself as she made her way back to her room.  She had just tucked Rin into bed along with Shippou after they had eaten a nice dinner.  A nice dinner without Sesshoumaru, mind you.  Jaken had informed them after they had washed up from playing in the garden that 'his Lordship, Sesshoumaru-sama' could not join them because he was too busy with his work.

The demon Lord must have not been in a good mood, Kagome thought, since the toad was sporting fresh bumps on his head.  Even though Jaken had called her a 'filthy ningen', she offered him a spot with them at the large dinner table.  He had squawked loudly and turned a lovely shade of tangerine, but had accepted nonetheless.  So the four of them had eaten peacefully with Rin chattering on and on about how 'Kagome-neechan is the greatest because she taught Rin how to make flower jewelry' and Shippou exclaiming about how she owed him a game of tag.  After excusing themselves from the table, Kagome had taken the children to their chambers and read them a bedtime story from one of the books she had liked when she was their age.  

But now she was bored.  Utterly and helplessly bored.

Deciding that her room would offer her no form of amusement, Kagome turned down a different hallway and wandered about the East Wing.  Looking around, she noticed that the walls were covered with finely crafted tapestries and wonderfully painted portraits.  Kagome stopped at each one, admiring the beauty of each demon and demoness.  With a gasp, she realized that they all had Sesshoumaru's trademark crescent on their forehead.

'These are pictures of his family!  Wow I wonder how far back this goes?'  Taking a look down the hall, Kagome spent less time gazing at each individual portrait; she had a new goal in mind.  

Coming to a stop close to the end of the hallway, one picture caught her eye.  A Sesshoumaru look-a-like was gazing back at her, but Kagome could tell this was not Sesshoumaru.  His eyes were the same warm amber and hair as silver as Sesshoumaru's, but his features were soft and tender with his arm wrapped around the waist of a stunning female inu-youkai.  Her lavender eyes smiled from under silver tresses as she held what seemed to be a young boy.  Kagome's eyes widened when she came to the conclusion that the boy must be the younger version of Sesshoumaru.  It was hard to believe at first because he had a smile on his face and his frigid attitude seemed non-existent.

With a soft smile, Kagome thought, 'So he hasn't always been like he is now, he was happy once.'  Her smile quickly fading as something occurred to her, 'There is no picture of Inuyasha though.  I know that their father took a human mate and then Inuyasha was born, but is that was caused Sesshoumaru's change of heart?  Hmph, more like he LOST his heart, but I guess he can't be that uncaring if he has Rin here.  There's gotta be some part of the child left in there.'

Sighing deeply, Kagome let her feet guide her as she turned down another corridor she hadn't seen before.  Her thoughts drifted to a cocky, amber-eyed hanyou that she had left behind.  Of course she had gone with Sesshoumaru because she owed him her life and it had absolutely nothing to do with her not wanting to be around Inuyasha.  Of course!

Kagome glared at the stony floor in anger, 'Ugh!  I can't believe he keeps going back to Kikyou when all she wants is to take him to hell with her and possibly reclaim 'her' soul from me!'  Eyes softening, she stopped walking as a tear glided down her cheek.

'I've understood for a while that we could never be together, but I just wish that Inuyasha would see how much he means to me.  He's my best friend and I couldn't bear seeing anything bad happen to him if I knew I could stop it.  But how can I protect him from the one he loves?'  Wiping the moisture from her eyes and cheeks, Kagome peered up through watery lashes to see that she had stopped in front of two large doors.

Curiosity peeked and her sadness forgotten, she tugged lightly on one large handle and glanced inside.  What her eyes beheld upon her first gaze quickly made her cheeks flush a bright pink. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Kagome had regained consciousness and been whisked away by his evil half-brother, Inuyasha had been making his way back to Kaede's village slashing trees down with his sharp claws and taking his anger out on other defenseless flora.  His loud snarls accompanied by his furious cursing had alerted Miroku and a bandaged Sango to his presence.  

"I hear Inuyasha has made it back to the village,"  Miroku spoke as he stood from his seat on the floor of the hut, dusting off his robes.  "Shall we go greet them, my dear Sango?"  With a lecherous grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, he extended his hand towards the angry Sango.

"I can do it myself, thank you!"  She yelled at the monk while hobbling passed him.  "Damn perverted houshi, been trying to take advantage of my injuries.  Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he'll be able to grope me and not get pummeled!" Sango grumbled as she walked towards the forest and waited.  Inuyasha's lone figure soon emerged from the trees edge, a depressed look on his face.

Miroku stood along side of Sango as they watched their sullen friend approach.  Asking the question they both had on their mind, "Inuyasha, where's Kagome-sama and Shippou?"  Seeing Inuyasha flinch at his question, Miroku assumed that it wasn't a common argument that occurred to make the miko decide to not return with him.  With a worried glance at Inuyasha, Sango spoke first.

"Did she go home and take Shippou with her?" The demon exterminator was worried that Kagome had gotten into trouble when shard hunting with Inuyasha.  Sango had begun to see Kagome as her sister, and with everything that happened to her family thus far, she wasn't going to let anything happen to her closest friend.  Fists clenching as she received no answer, she was going to ask again when Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"She didn't go home."  He said with his head bowed towards the ground.

"Where is she then?"  Miroku asked, fearing the worst when Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Sesshoumaru took her."  His friends gasped and soon he was overwhelmed with questions on how it came to be that Kagome was taken.  Inuyasha explained to them how they fought with Naraku and the events that occurred to the point where he regained his consciousness to see Sesshoumaru hovering over Kagome.  Images in his mind haunted him of Kagome's horror stricken face as the mass of youkai descended on her and Shippou.  He had smelt her fear radiating off her in waves and saw her eyes pleading with him to save her.

'If only I had gotten there in time!  If I wasn't knocked unconscious by whatever the fuck that power was, Kagome would have been all right and she wouldn't have had to go with that bastard Sesshoumaru!'  He growled at the thought of his cold-hearted, half-brother having Kagome in his possession.  

"Why would Sesshoumaru want Kagome though, Inuyasha?"  Sango asked as she paced back and forth trying to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Keh!  He said some bullshit that she owes him because he saved her life.  So she's supposed to teach that little girl that follows him around or something until he's fucking satisfied."  Inuyasha spat and jumped into the closest tree.

"You are just going to let Kagome-sama stay there with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?"  Miroku asked while looking up into the branches of the tree Inuyasha perched in.  Wide-eyed, Sango stopped her pacing and rushed over to the tree.

"We can't let her stay there!  He's too dangerous!  What if he's planning on using her for something we can't just-"

"Dammit!  What do you want me to do?!  She went willingly with that bastard!"  The angry hanyou yelled from atop his branch.

With a frustrated yell, Sango turned and briskly walked back to Kaede's hut to discuss matters with the old miko.  Seeing the demon exterminator's worry over their friend, Miroku sighed heavily before speaking to Inuyasha.

"What exactly made Kagome-sama wish to go with Sesshoumaru?  Is there a part of this story that you are not telling us Inuyasha?"  When the only answer he got was the rustling of leaves, the monk decided to leave his friend to his thoughts and went to join Sango in Kaede's hut.

Silver hair cascaded over hunched shoulders as Inuyasha stared blankly at his clawed hands.  The same clawed hands that had taken so many lives and inflicted so much pain.  

'Kagome…' 

Ears flattened tightly against his skull and saddened eyes downcast, he thought about all the times he had caused Kagome pain.  Kagome, the first person who saw him for who he was, not _what_ he was.  In the beginning he only saw her as Kikyou's reincarnation, but he recognized so many differences now.  None were as important as the fact that Kikyou was never satisfied with what Inuyasha was.  A hanyou.  Part demon, the monsters that her heritage had sworn to destroy.  Kagome saw him as another person, along with every being she happened upon.  

'Feh, that wench likes everyone until they try to kill her.  And even then she'll forgive them… like me.'  Inuyasha thought sorrowfully.  

He knew the Kikyou that roamed the lands presently was not the same Kikyou that he had known 50 years ago, but his honor would not allow him to go back on his promise to her.  And he knew that promise was hurting Kagome in the meantime.  Inuyasha realized that Kagome held strong feelings for him some time ago, but there remained feelings in him for the Kikyou he knew.  It would be betraying Kagome if they were to become mates and he ended up leaving her to keep his promise to Kikyou. 

Fists clenching to the point of drawing blood from his sharpened claws, Inuyasha growled out his frustrations.  Amber eyes hardened in determination, he made his decision. 

'Kikyou, I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise to you anymore.'  He knew he had a lot of work to do to win Kagome back, but he was willing to go all the way.  It was clear to Inuyasha that he needed a thought out plan to get Kagome back, unlike other situations he couldn't just rush into this fight head-on.  This was Sesshoumaru he was dealing with.  But not even the heartless taiyoukai could keep him from Kagome now.  Not when he finally realized he was in love with her.  Inuyasha snarled in rage at the thought of his half-brother keeping Kagome from him.

'Kagome is mine!'  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dust cloud raced up the mountainside and stopped short at a plateau where a small lagoon and waterfall decorated the cavernous hillside.  Out of the whirlwind stepped the Prince of the Northern Lands, Kouga.  He grinned handsomely at the she-wolves welcoming him home and sent a casual nod to his friends Ginta and Hakkaku.  They ran to greet him as he entered his den. 

"Kouga!  You're back!"

"Did you see Kagome-neechan again, Kouga?"

Taking the carcass of a dead boar from his back and flopping it onto the floor in front of him Kouga replied, "Yo!  I'm not staying for long.  Dog-face's older brother Sesshoumaru took Kagome and I'm gonna get her back and bring her here to stay with us."

Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Hakkaku asked, "Isn't Sesshoumaru the Western taiyoukai?"  At Kouga's curt nod Ginta frowned.

"But why would Sesshoumaru want to take Kagome-neechan?  Does he want her to be his woman like you do Kouga?  Is that why you are going to get her back?"  Kouga growled and turned towards his friends.  Hakkaku and Ginta cowered back from their Prince, never had they ever seen such intense anger in his eyes before.

"No dog will ever have MY woman!  Kagome is mine!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the vision before her.  Sesshoumaru had taken a break from his work and come to train in his expansive dojo when Kagome stumbled upon it in as she contemplated her relationship to Inuyasha.  He had rid himself of his usual garb and was wearing only black training hakamas.  His finely chiseled chest was bare and from where she stood she could see a fine sheet of sweat covering his body.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her blush spread quickly down to her toes.  She had never reacted as strongly as this when Inuyasha had his chest bared.  But anytime Inuyasha's chest was bare it was because of a fatal injury, so it wasn't much to base things off.  All she knew was that her body was on fire, and most of it pooled between her legs.  Kagome was not as naïve as most thought she was.  She was 17 for Kami's sake!  She just never had the time in the past 2 years for a relationship.  She had to juggle school along with making trips to the feudal era to search for shards, where was the time for boys?

Kagome entered the dojo fully and closed the large door behind her quietly, her gaze never leaving the well-toned youkai ahead of her.  He moved with such grace, such beauty that men in her time never possessed.  She was so entranced by the swaying of his long silver mane as he swung his practice katana against an invisible opponent that she didn't sense him taking notice of her presence.

He had been relieving his stress of the day, mainly caused by the impudent wench who now resided in his home, when he felt _her_ approach.  Ignoring her presence at the door, Sesshoumaru calmly kept at his routine.  His concentration almost broke when the scent of her arousal tickled his sensitive nose.  For reasons he would not want to come to terms with, he was very pleased by this occurrence.  He tried to continue his training practice, but her scent was driving him mad!  His most primal needs called out an answer to her arousal and that did not make the demon lord happy.  He had never experienced such an urge to satisfy his lustful cravings before, not even in the company of the most exotic demoness.  He would not be manipulated by a woman, a ningen woman at that!  Forcing down his need to succumb to his body's desires, Sesshoumaru turned with his icy façade in place, barely concealing his rage at the unaware miko.  

"It is rude to stare."  

Kagome gasped as she realized that Sesshoumaru had turned in her direction and spoke to her.  Fumbling with the pleated ends of her skirt she tried to not embarrass herself further and say something in reply.

"Err, um…I was wondering if you have a library!"  She patted herself on the back for making up an excuse so fluidly.  

A silver eyebrow rose in speculation as he detected her unease and her receding excitement.  He took long strides and was soon standing before her, only a couple feet apart.  Her eyes danced quickly over his naked chest before resting on the stub that his left arm used to be.  His anger returned full force at the look she was giving him.  Pity. 

'I will have no one's pity!  Damn her, it is her fault it is gone to begin with!'

She was thinking about apologizing to Sesshoumaru for his missing arm when her thoughts were cut off by a strong grip to her throat.  She was promptly shoved back into the large wooden door she had come through with an angry inu-youkai staring heatedly at her. 

'Man, what have I done now?!'  She glared at the demon lord as she clasped her hands over his strong wrist which was holding her a foot off the floor.  When her vision began to blur and he had not yet decided to tell her what she did that was so offensive, she chose to ask.

Enduring the pain, Kagome gritted out, "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru noticed her dazed look and the strain of her voice as she spoke to him.  She infuriated him like no other!  What angered him further was that he detected no fear from her at his close proximity.  However, it would do him no good if he decapitated his ward's nanny right at this time, especially since he did not know if Tenseiga would work twice on the wench.

Unceremoniously she was dropped to the floor with a resounding thud as her bottom hit the wooden ground.  Flinching, she rubbed her sore neck and glared at the stoic taiyoukai towering above her.  What was stuck up his butt this time?  

"You will wake up at dawn, bathe and feed Rin while I am making my patrols.  You will educate her in the matters of the proper usage of language, reading, writing and mathematics.  Any deterrence from this list will bring upon you severe punishment."  

His commanding tone sent shivers up her back.  Why, when he said "sever punishment", was she thinking about him playing with her spleen?  At her nod he glanced over her form, taking his time to let his gaze rest upon the amount of her thigh he could easily see from the rising of her short skirt.  He frowned mentally and met her eyes with a glare.

"You will also not dress so indecently.  I do not wish for Rin to think it is acceptable to wear such clothing."

Furious at his statement about her clothes, Kagome stood up and gave him a glare to match his own.  "My clothes are NOT indecent where I come from and you CAN'T order me around!"  She even went so far as to stand on her tip toes and poke him firmly in the chest with her fingernail.  

'Who does he think he is?!  I don't look indecent!  My skirts aren't THAT short!'

'Doesn't this wench know who she is dealing with?  I could snap her neck in an instant and rip her limbs from her supple little body before she could realize I had moved!'  Too focused on his anger, Sesshoumaru didn't realize the lustful gaze that seeped into his eyes as he stepped closer to her.  When he could step no further, he bent his head down in front of her heated stare.

"Of course I can order you around.  You belong to me now."  He smirked as she sputtered in indignation.  

"You do NOT own me!  Since when did you think that crazy idea?!"  Hands firmly placed on her hips with her eyes set on his, she growled low at him.

The demon nature in him demanded to show this female his dominance and the small growl she gave him only made him lust for it further.  Soon he found himself plastering her against the door with his hand around her throat again, this time a bit gentler. Eyes bleeding red, he growled deep in his chest and began to sniff around her neck.  Finding no mark and no scent of another male on her, a growl of satisfaction rumbled in his throat.

'Oh god, what's he doing?!'  Kagome thought as she firmly gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulders.  He was pressed against her so tightly that she could feel every inch of the muscle she had previously been drooling over.  She could also feel a rather large bulge between her thighs.  Her legs had wrapped around his waist instinctively when he slammed her up against the door and right away she realized his intentions were not of the spleen fondling kind.  When he began to sniff around her neck, Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the sensations he was creating.  And when a warm and wet tongue lapped at the juncture of her collarbone and neck she wasn't responsible for the loud moan that escaped her lips.

The moan that seeped from the woman snapped Sesshoumaru back into reality.  The red haze faded from his sight and he realized that he was pressed against the wench and had previously suckled on her neck.  Releasing her neck from his grasp and letting her fall to the ground once again, he stepped back and spoke coldly to her.

"Do not forget that this Sesshoumaru owns you, wench.  You WILL do what I say."  Leaving no time to argue, the demon lord left the dojo and walked briskly down the halls, determined to forget about what transpired a minute before.

Still recovering from her passion-fogged mind, Kagome rubbed her sore bottom and thought over Sesshoumaru's words.  Sighing as she reached up to touch her neck, she thought, 'Maybe he's right…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A big thanks to all my reviewers!  Thank you so much for your encouragement on this story.  And if you like this story you should all thank Amyfushigiyugi for making- err… _suggesting_ that I write my own story.

On FF.net, thank you:  RoguesHeart, TigressMoon, waizu Yoru Ame Otome, Kaimi, Kwool-sesshou-fan, Animeholics,Inc, Amber, divine-buttrfly, Cutiepie99, HarrySlytherin*son, kate, KawaiiLil-InuGurl and Raye:SesshyFan

On adult ff.net, thank you:  NiteShadow, dragondame57, Shiro Ryu, unokitsune, Feminafures, TinyPurpleHippo606, bratt and Kage Otome

On Mediaminer, thank you:  AznAngel6767, Blood lust Vampire, Foxflame and innyubabe4e

Thank you everyone and please keep reviewing!  {:hugs Amyfushiyugi:}  Yay!


End file.
